Aloisdeja de hacer preguntas estupidas
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: A veces hay personas que no entienden lo obvias que son las preguntas que hacen o eso penso Ciel...Soy mala en Summarys pero el fic ...plis leanlo...de seguro es mejor...ams el romanse...es muy poquitos pero bueno...que le vamos a hacer.


Advertencia: nada….

Pareja: un poco de CielXSebastian

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Yana Toboso**

**Posdata: El fanfic es mío **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

~~** Alois…deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas** ~~

Era un día normal en la Mansión Phantomhive, como siempre Ciel se encargaba de algunos papeleos y Sebastián le traía un té. Los sirvientes eran un desastre y en fin, era un día igual que todo los demás…Bueno eso pensaba Ciel, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación.

**Sabes que puedes entrar sin tocar… solamente porque estoy aquí nada mas haciendo tramites y eso…No es necesario que toques…Si no, te lo habría ordenado**-Dijo Ciel, pensando que seguramente era Sebastián .Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta fue tirada al suelo y apareció Alois**-¿Tra-Trancy?...dios..¿Que…haces en mi casa? Y… ¿Por qué derribaste la puerta?... ¿estás demente?-**Dijo algo sorprendido por verlo de repente y algo enojado por irrumpir en su habitación sin su permiso.

**Ciel…..oye…solo venía a saludarte…-**Dijo algo desinteresado.

**¡¿SOLO PARA ESO VINISTE?!-** Dijo algo molesto

**Em.….no…por supuesto… ¡Vine a visitarte!** –Dijo muy emocionado-**Oye…estas…. ¿estas ocupado?-**pregunto mientras miraba muy atento a Ciel.

**Pues claro…..y….dios…la puerta…SEBASTIAN….-**dijo algo enojado.

**¿Si, mi joven amo?** – pregunto Sebastián

**Haz el favor de levantar la puerta y colocarla en su lugar**- Ordeno

**Sí, mi joven amo**-Contesto

**¿Y-yo….boté la…la puerta de tu habitación?-**Pregunto

**No….para NADA…solo le dije eso…porque uno de mis sirvientes la tiro por CASUALIDAD**-Dijo con algo de sarcasmo por la pregunta obvia de Alois- **Ahora…si me disculpas…tengo que continuar-**Y comenzó a escribir.

**¿Continuar?... ¿con qué?-** Pregunto Alois

**Mi joven amo está ocupado y por esta razón no puede atenderlo….Le sugiero que vuelva a su casa y lo visite luego**-Dijo Sebastián luego de haber puesto la puerta en su lugar.

**¿Ocupado?-**Pregunto. Luego miró hacia Ciel**-¿Qué estas escribiendo?-**Pregunto desinteresado.

**Pues….algo…llamado Trabajo….no sé si tú puedas conocer esa palabra**-Dijo algo irónicamente mientras seguía con el papeleo.

**¿Trabajo?...am…pues si la conozco…y… ¿Qué más estás haciendo?** – Pregunto mirando lo que hacía Ciel

**OH….es cierto…no puedes ver que yo…no estoy haciendo otra cosa….pues….te lo diré… solo estoy haciendo el papeleo y nada más…por si no lo notabas**-Dijo algo un poco más irritado por las preguntas obvias de Alois.

**¿Estás enojado?** – Pregunto

**No…para nada...ahora si me disculpas…tengo que- **

**AH….yo pensaba que estabas enojado** –Interrumpió Alois

**Si…de hecho…estoy muy feliz…ahora ¿puedes retirarte para que yo…pueda continuar con mi trabajo?…**-Dijo sarcásticamente Ciel que ya estaba mucho mas enojado y todo por las tontas preguntas que él le hacía – **Sebastián….conduce a Alois a la salida.**

**Si…mi joven amo**-Respondió Sebastián.

**¿Estás molesto porque derribé tu puerta, porque no te dejo hacer tu trabajo y porque te hago muchas preguntas?** – Preguntó

…**-**Ahora ciel no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban….Alois había mencionado todo lo le había hecho enojar y además había mencionado que estaba molesto…y aun así….no se dio cuenta de lo tan…pero tan obvia que era la pregunta…ahora pensaba que Alois podía ser un idiota que tenía su cabeza puesta para nada o que de verdad se hacía como que no captaba la situación…en verdad no daba crédito a la pregunta que acababa de hacer Trancy-**…Se-Sebastián t-te dije que te lo llevaras de aquí.**

**Sí, mi joven amo – **Dijo Sebastián llevándose a Alois.

Al otro día Ciel estaba tomando una taza té….decidió salir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire….se sentó en una banca y se sintió muy cansado entonces decidió dormir una siesta en el jardín...quería estar tranquilo...toda estaba en silencio…lástima que eso no duro tanto como quería Ciel...

**¡CIEL! **– grito Alois, quien se tiró encima de ciel.

_**Se parece a mi prima Lizzi cuando hace eso**_-Pensó-**¿Y ahora qué diablos haces en mi casa? **– dijo un tanto molesto.

**Este…bueno…vine a visitarte…ayer no pude…porque estabas ocupado ¿recuerdas?-**Dijo haciendo memoria-**así…que vine a visitarte hoy…. ¿no te parece genial?**

**¿Genial? ¡¿Genial?! Estás loco Trancy-**Dijo un poco más molesto

**¿Estás enojado conmigo?-**Pregunto

**No….pues…. ¿para qué me iba a enojar contigo? – **Pregunto sarcásticamente

**AH….pues pensaba que…yo te molestaba…jajaja – **dijo y se rió

_**Pues de hecho si me molestas….haces preguntas demasiado….obvias…dios…-**_pensaba-¿**tu? ¿Molestarme? para nada….-**dijo algo irónicamente

**Ah…. ¿estabas dormido?-**pregunto Alois algo inocentemente

**Pues no…. ¿para qué iba a dormir en el jardín si puedo ir a mi habitación? – **Pregunto sarcásticamente un muy molesto Ciel –_**De hecho si estaba dormido….pero es tan idiota que ni de eso se dio cuenta**_**-**pensó

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y así pasaron los día para Ciel …siempre Alois le hacía preguntas un tanto obvias y estúpidas según Ciel …como cuando este se cayó y Alois pregunto si se había caído …y bueno él le respondió que solo quería sentir que tan frio estaba el suelo para luego irse molesto a su habitación.

Pero uno de esos día fue el colmo….Ciel y Sebastián estaban en un momento más o menos privado, es decir, estaba besándose y eso.

**Se-Sebas-Sebastián…yo….t-te….amo…..-**Le dijo mientras este le besaba intensamente

**Y…yo…a…usted….m-mi….joven amo….- **Dijo este para seguir besándolo

Todo iba de maravillas hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Ciel fue derribada otra vez, pero esta vez eran Claude y Alois…Claude al ver la escena se puso la mano en la cabeza y pensó que sería mejor irse de allí. En cambio Alois puso cara de desentendido y ahí fue el problema.

**Ciel… ¿estás?… ¿Besando a Sebas? –** Preguntó Alois al ver la escena

**Su alteza…debemos irnos de aquí…..ellos están un poco….ocupados…-**Dijo a Alois

**Pero Claude….debemos visitar a Ciel….oye…Ciel… ¿Qué haces? – **Pregunto Alois.

**Tu… ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?-**Ciel se bajo de las piernas de Sebastián y se dirigió a Alois**-….no seas tan….ah…dios…no seas tan-**

**Hey… ¿Por qué besas a Sebas?-**Interrumpió Alois…

**Ya es suficiente….me colmaste la paciencia-**enojado Ciel

**¿De qué hablas?-**Alois no entendía

Ciel se acerca a Alois y le da una bofetada en la mejilla y le queda mirando con el poco juicio que le queda. Sebastián lo miro sorprendido al igual que Claude y ambos mayordomos se miran y luego miran la escena. Alois mira a Ciel con los dos ojos abiertos.

**Ciel… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me golpeaste? –** Pregunto

**Alois…. ¿por qué crees que te golpee? – **se acerca peligrosamente a Alois**- Deja de hacer preguntas Estúpidas….me tienes muy irritado con tus tan obvias preguntas…lo único que te faltaba era que me preguntaras si yo volaría por los aires…. ¿acaso eres idiota o preguntas cosas como esas simplemente para molestarme…..?-**Le dijo Ciel

**Y-yo….yo lo siento Claude vámonos-**dijo Alois

**Si su alteza **– Le respondió Claude

**Una cosa debo explicarte…no quería golpearte ni menos darte una bofetada pero necesitaba que reaccionaras….IDIOTA**- le dijo Ciel enojado. Luego se calmo y dijo – **ahora si me disculpas debo ir a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.**

Y así Alois aprendió que no debe preguntar todo y preguntar por cosas obvias

-o.o.o.o.o.o.o-

Hola….bueno… ¿Qué debo decir? Si quieren dejarme reviews…por favor les pido que no sean tan críticos con migo…ems…bueno…estaba aburrida y pues no se me ocurrió que más hacer aparte de este fic…ams…puse que Elizabeth es la prima de Ciel porque algunos dicen que aunque sean prometidos ella es su prima…otros dicen que no es así…pero como a mí me gusta que Ciel se quede con Sebas pues….hice que fuera su prima y eso…


End file.
